


She Belongs To Us

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: 3 way lesbian relationship, 3 way relationship, Chi-Chi manhandling Goku, Dating, Drunk Chi-Chi, Everyone is genderblend, F/F, Female Gogeta (Dragon Ball), Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Female Vegito (Dragon Ball), Holding Hands, Love, Male Son Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball), Multi, Oneshot, Other, Pissed off Vegito and Gogeta, Scared Goku, Shopping for Bikinis, Some Fluff, Some smut scene at the end, Vegito and Gogeta are protective of Goku, Vegito and Gogeta taking care of Goku, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Goki has been dating Vegito and Gogeta for a year now. She couldn't ask for anyone better than them. They make her happy, they make her feel welcomed and loved, they cherish her too. It was all she could asked for until her ex, ChoCho, drunk, tries to force Goki to be his again until he faces with Goki's mates





	She Belongs To Us

Goki: *she lightly hummed in a happy time as she holds Vegito's hand and Gogeta has hers wrapped around Goki's waist. They're walking to the mall to get new swimsuits for the beach next week*

Vegito: so what is everyone looking for?

Goki: a one piece that's pink! *her face glows*

Gogeta: *she growls and holds Goki more. Passive of Goki's innocence* 2 piece which is what you're going for too

Vegito: *she kisses Goki, letting go of her hand as Gogeta is more so smothering her. Smirking at Goki blushing and hides more in Gogeta* yeah, we are

Goki: soo why is it a big deal?

Vegito: *looks at Gogeta*

Gogeta: we will not be with you when you pick yours out

Goki: ...I don't understand

Vegito: *sighs* meaning nobody will be there to protect you, my love

Goki: ...why do I need to be protected again? I can fight too

Gogeta: because you're too nice to everyone when they can be a danger to you *she stopped at the swimsuit aisle. Pulls Goki more to her and wraps her arms around her waist, scrapping her teeth along her neck*

Goki: *her breath hitches, shuddering slightly* Geta~

Gogeta: *she smirked* how about tonight we have a little fun~

Vegito: *she purred out, pulling Goki to her and kissed her again but rougher. Grabbing her ass and grinding against each other. Both moaning out*

Gogeta: *she rolled her eyes and pulled Vegito from her, dragging the fusion away*

Goki: *she lightly pants as she looked around dazed. She slapped herself a few times to clear her mind then, on shaky legs, looks for her swimsuit*

-30 minutes later-

Goki: *bored and alone, she pretends to be looking at more swimsuits when she has 3 she really loves. But her lovers are elsewhere to see them and to pick which is better on her*

???: how about the 2 piece light pink one~?

Goki: *she stiffened and quickly turned around* ChoCho what are you doing here!?

ChoCho: *Goki's ex, approaches her. Laying his hands on her waist* to see my sexy girl of course~

Goki: *she growls, shoving him off* 1) you're drunk 2) don't touch me 3) you BETTER leave or else

ChoCho: or else what? Your little sluts aren't around *he grabbed her arm and pins her to the wall* I can and will have you again and you know it

Goki: *fear was all she felt* n-no, I'm with Vegito and Gogeta, now get off!! *kicks him in the balls then runs off*

ChoCho: FUCKING BITCH!

Goki: *she looks for Gogeta and Vegito, nearly crying*

Vegito: hey! *grabs Goki and holds her fight* shh hey what's wrong *concern in her eyes as she wipes the tears away. Her arm around her*

Goki: ChoCho...

Gogeta: *she looks around, growling* where

Goki: *she sniffles, badly shaking as she holds onto Vegito* b-by where you two left me

Vegito: *she picked up Goki, holding her bride style* shh little one, we got you

Gogeta: *she went down to the aisle*

Vegito: *she followed Gogeta, holding Goki tightly* what happened love

Goki: he was touching me, saying he will have me, called you two sluts, he's drunk...

Vegito: *she kissed Goki's forehead* he won't bother you now

Gogeta: not after I'm done with him

Vegito: *she heard groaning and looked down* hope you enjoy being in jail, rapist *she stepped over him to grab the 3 swimsuits and left* let's see these on you

Goki: *she just nodded as screams of agony echo in the shop*

*time skip to an hour later, finally home. All three of them snuggling on the couch watching a movie*

Goki: *she can still smell him, feel him, hear him*

Gogeta: *she rubbed Goki's side as she sucks on her neck*

Goki: ahhh~ *her face heats up*

Vegito: *licked her lips, setting between Goki's legs* we did promise a night after all~

Goki: *she arched her back, crying out in pleasure*

Gogeta: music to my ears

Vegito: *removes Goki's parties* our little angel~

Goki: *she whimpered, not wanting them to stop* please~

Gogeta: you heard her

Vegito: *she kissed Goki as Gogeta removes her bra* such a beautiful please~

Gogeta: *pinches and rolls Goki's nipples*

Goki: AH~ GETA~ *her eyes tightly shut*

Vegito: *nipping Goki's ear* ours

Goki: *she nods, heavily panting*

Vegito: *she smirked* good~

*the end*


End file.
